The New Card
by jia xin
Summary: Yugi tries to find out what card did Grandpa created.


The New Card  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were at Grandpa's store. "Guess what, Yugi?" Grandpa said. "Yeah, Grandpa?" Yugi said. "A new card has been created," Grandpa said. "Did Pegasus create a new card?" Yugi asked. "No," Grandpa said. "It was created by me." "Really?" Yugi said. "Yes," Grandpa said. "What kind of card is it?" Yugi asked. "I can't tell you," Grandpa said. "You'll find out later." "I wanna to know already!" Joey said. "Sorry," Grandpa said. "It's going to blow your minds." "Geez," Yugi thought. "Well whatever it is, I'd like to find out myself."  
  
Tristan was fooling with one of the cards Grandpa was selling while Tea was staring out the window. "Hey, Tea," Tristan said coming to her. "What?" Tea said looking annoyed. "What's in your mind?" Tristan asked. "Nothing," Tea said. "Your eyes are telling me something's in your mind," Tristan said looking suspiciously at her. "Tell me what you think is in my mind," Tea said. "Okay," Tristan said. "Um, uh.you're having problems with boys.no! Uh.. you're mad at somebody. Yes! That's it! You're mad at someone! Who are you mad at?" "That's not what I was thinking about," Tea said. "I was thinking about the card Grandpa made. It sounds as if it's the rarest card of all, just like Exodia, the cards that Yugi used to have." Then Joey and Yugi came. "So," Yugi said. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Let's find out what cards did Grandpa made," Joey said. "We can try to collect some information by asking him questions."  
  
"Just don't say anything about the card he made," Yugi said. "Just ask him what other cards he's going to make. That's one thing we can use to hint the card that he made. Now what other thing can we ask him?"  
  
That night, Yugi asked Grandpa that question. "If you were going to make other cards besides the one you just made, what type would it be?" Yugi asked. "I'm trying to make cards like hmm.something that has to do with you," Grandpa said. "Are you saying that the cards you might make could be like me?!" Yugi exclaimed. "No, I'm just kidding," Grandpa said, smiling. "I meant to say I'm not really sure." "Oh, really?" Yugi said. "Yugi," Grandpa said. "What is going on? Tell the truth." "Oh, nothing," Yugi said. "There is something," Grandpa said. "No," Yugi said. "Nothing at all." "Are you sure?" Grandpa said. "Yes!" Yugi said. "Okay," Grandpa said, shrugging his shoulders. The next day, Joey, Tristan and Tea were waiting in front of Grandpa's store. "Did you find out about it?" Joey asked. "Na-Da," Yugi said. "He won't tell me." "Guess what?" Joey, Tristan, and Tea said. "You already know what the card is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi said. "Well," Grandpa said coming to Yugi. "What you've been doing all along is what the card is."  
  
"Huh?" Yugi said. "Man, Gramps," Joey said. "You're confusin' Yugi."  
  
"Alright," Grandpa said. "When I told you about the new card, what did you start to do?" "Guessing what the card is?" Yugi said. "That's it!" Grandpa said. "It's called The Riddle Card. " "What does it do?" Yugi asked. "Is it a magic card or a monster card?"  
  
"Its sort of a magic card," Grandpa said. "When you play it, you then play a monster on the field, but you need to play the Riddle Card first. When you play a monster on the field, the riddle card hides your attack and defense points from your opponent and also raises your attack and defense points secretly up to 100. But after your monster attacks; you need to reveal attack and defense points to your opponent. This card is also only to be used one time in a duel. Even if you return it from the discard pile, you can't use it anymore. It won't activate if you activate it." "But why is it called the Riddle Card but instead it only hides my attack and defense points?" Yugi said. "Well, it not just hide them," Grandpa said. "It also gives out riddles itself that tests the opponent's brain in dueling. If the opponent guesses the riddle right, the Riddle Card will either have to reveal your monster's points or self destruct if none of your monster cards' points aren't hidden. If the opponent guesses the riddle wrong, then any new monsters you play, their attack and defense points will remain hidden until you lose some life points from your opponent. If you don't play any new monsters, then it will just raise the monster that's currently on the field by 1000. This card can only be used when you've been dueling for a long time. " "Wow," Yugi said. "By the way," Grandpa said. "This card is for you. Use it well. Don't let anyone touch it."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said. So he took the card Grandpa gave him. Then he turned to Tristan, Joey and Tea. "You guys knew this all along?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," they said giggling. "We were playing with your mind," Joey said. "But I thought Tristan and Tea didn't know," Yugi said. Then Tea winked at him. "Oh no, don't tell me, you guys were just acting."  
  
"Exactly!" Tristan and Tea said. So Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea then walked out of the store giggling. 


End file.
